my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Baseball
Baseball 'is one of the 5 available games to play in Wii Sports, New Wii Sports, Wii Sports Club, and New Wii Sports Club. One game consists of 3 innings, each team taking a turn at bat and a turn on the field when 3 outs are acquired. The main gameplay of the sport is either holding the Wii Remote like a bat and swinging at thrown baseballs or throwing the baseball using different types of throws. Gameplay Top Inning At the top of the inning, the player takes control of the player at bat. The player must swing their Wii Remote when the ball comes across the plate. The force of the bat and the time it was swung effects where the ball goes. Bottom Inning At the bottom inning, the player takes control of the pitcher and chooses how to throw the ball in an attempt to strike out the batter. If the batter hits the ball, the computer then controls the fielders as they try to catch the ball. If the computer catches the ball then the runner is out. If the computer does not catch the ball, then the amount of time that the ball stays on the ground affects how far the runner runs. Hints *Experiment with different types of pitches and see what works best when. *Pressing the 2 button will change it to an underhanded pitch. *Experiment with different types of pitches and see what works best. **When you hold the "A" button, you throw a screwball. **When you hold the "B" button, you throw a curveball. **When you hold the "A" and "B" button, you throw a splitter. ***Note that splitters lead to a "Ball" if the batter doesn't swing. ***Sometimes the pitcher can accidentally throw a fastball instead of a splitter, which can be easily identified when a sudden red exclamation mark appears on their head. *Experimenting with speed is also crucial, as light swings can produce from 56 mph (90 km/h) to 65 mph (104km/h), medium swings can produce from 66 mph (106 kph) to 86 mph (138 km/h), and hard throws can produce from 87 mph (140 km/h) to 100 mph (160km/h). *You can also change the direction of the pitch by pressing the right or left button, and then pitching. **Note that this leads to a "Ball" if the batter doesn't swing. *Pressing the 2 button will change it to an underhanded pitch. *Pressing the 1 button will change it back to an overhanded pitch. *Masters and Champions can easily predict when and what the user will throw. In this case, be very creative on your throws. *You can bunt by simply keeping your Wii remote horizontally while batting. It does not work every time, unfortunately. *Press C To Reveal The CPR Code Menu- It Tells You The Skill Level Of Other CPUs. This is only a New Wii Sports feature. Team Info When you start playing against the first team (Elisa's team), while progressing you have to play the same team 8 more times, each with a different Mii pitching. Then one at a time, the first team's Miis are replaced by the Miis of the next team. This goes on until Sakura's team. Types of Plays #'Strikeout: Player or CPU has not hit the baseball in 3 throws. #'Out:' Player or CPU has hit the ball, but has been caught by the opposing team. #'Foul Ball:' The player has hit the ball but it has not reached the "fair" zone. This counts as a strike for the first two strikes, but it does not count for a third. #'Ball Four:' The pitcher has thrown four "Balls", which is equivalent for a batter to reach a "Single". #'Single:' The batter has hit the ball enough to run a single base (approximately half the distance of the entire green area). #'Double:' The batter has hit the ball enough to run two bases (approximately the distance of the entire green area). #'Ground Rule Double:' The batter has hit the ball, it bounces in the field of play, then lands in the crowd (like a home run). This happens very rarely, even rarer than a Triple. #'Triple:' The batter has hit the ball enough to run three bases (this is very rare to achieve as you need the ball to hit the wall and/or land in a place where it takes over 9 seconds for the outfielders to get the ball). #'Home Run:' The batter has hit the ball far enough to run all the bases. This means to hit the ball into the audience or beyond the ad-boards. #'Out-of-the-Park:' The batter has hit the ball far enough to run all the bases. This means to hit the ball out from the stadium. Opponents in Order Non pros: Miss, Adam, Fatso, Elisa, Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Misaki 2, Abby, Suki, Jessie, Silke, Misaki, Eduardo 2, Fumiko, Martin, Chris, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Watt, Rachel, Ashley, Naomi, Haru, Waluigi, Daisuke, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael Sometimes Pro: Jackie, Theodore, Eva, Shunta, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Sarah, Emily, Rin, Hiroshi, Judson, Shinnosuke, Lokis Pros: Takumi, Angus, Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria, Mich, David, Miyu, Nick, Sakura (Champion), Juhon, Nellie, Cathy, Nic, Albert, Nate, Akira 2, Addy Superstar and above: Cindy, Pierre 2, Desadader, Wilbur, Plank, Ay, Zang-hou, Misy (Super Ultimate Champion), Jippy, &, Ugly, Motak, Twex, Carlos, Haxi, Wario Batting and Throwing Left-handed batting: 'Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Abby, Fumiko, Martin, Chris, Naomi, Daisuke, Keiko, Eva, Sarah, Rin, Shinnosuke, Angus, Helen, Maria, Sakura, &, Haxi '''Right-handed batting: 'Fatso, Elisa, Kentaro, Misaki 2, Jessie, Silke, Misaki, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, Haru, Waluigi, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Michael, Jackie, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Emily, Hiroshi, Judson, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, David, Miyu, Nick, Misy 'Left-handed throwing: '''Emma, Luca, Matt, Kentaro, Fumiko, Martin, Naomi, Daisuke, Eva, Sarah, Emily, Rin, Shinnosuke, Sakura, Nic '''Right-handed throwing: 'Fatso, Elisa, Akira, Misaki 2, Abby, Jessie, Silke, Misaki, Chris, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, Haru, Waluigi, Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko, Michael, Jackie, Víctor, Shouta, Theo, Saburo, Hiroshi, Judson, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick, Nellie, Cathy, Albert, Nate, & '''Side arm throwing: '''Akira, Matt, Fumiko, Martin, Oscar, Anna, Daisuke, Keiko, Jackie, Eva, Saburo, Sarah, Emily, Angus, Helen, Sakura, Cindy, Misy, Haxi Ranking/Batting positions for CPU 1. Pitcher/Team Captain 2. Catcher 3. First baseman 4. Second baseman 5. Third baseman 6. Shortstop 7. Left Fielder 8. Center Fielder 9. Right Fielder Training Hitting Home Runs In Hitting Home Runs, the pitcher throws 10 baseballs, one at a time, toward the player as the player tries to hit as many home runs as possible. *Bronze medal = 5 *Silver medal = 8 *Gold medal = 10, under 5649 ft or 1725m. *Platinum medal = 10 (5650 ft/1725m) Hints *All of the baseballs are thrown as fastballs so expect them to be in the same spot. Swing Control In Swing Control, the objective of the game is to hit 10 baseballs pitched toward the player as close to the specified area as possible. The closer to the specified area, the more points earned. The dark blue area is where the most points are earned *Bronze medal = 27 *Silver medal = 45 *Gold medal = 55 *Platinum medal = 65 Hints *Time the swing of the bat to hit it into the specified area. Batting Practice Batting Practice entails the pitcher throwing 30 baseballs at the player, one after the other. The more balls hit, the more points earned. Balls go faster and faster. *Bronze medal = 15 *Silver medal = 20 *Gold medal = 27 *Platinum medal = 30 The pitcher for all of these training exercises is a random CPU Mii in Wii Sports; however, in New Wii Sports, the pitcher is always Judson. Wii Sports Club '''Baseball appears as a sport in Wii Sports Club. In this game, the stadium is bigger and an audience now appears in the stands. The pitching has been changed with gamepad controls. The champion is Tom. Starters Level 1: Level 2: Level 3: Level 4:Tommy Level 5: Level 6: Level 7: Level 8:Aodhan Level 9: Level 10:Masa, Elena Pros - Stars Level ★1: Level ★2: Saxema Level ★3: Christina, Aria, Mario Level ★4: Taylor Level ★5 (These CPUs are faced at Level ★4, but when the player gets to Level ★5, they have to face the champion): Anna, Sasha, Takeru, Alvin Level ★6: Jolly, Plexo, Chetan Level ★7: Luigi Level ★8: Dennis, Brenda Level ★9: Level ★10: Samr (Legendary Champion), Tom (Champion), Hideko (Vice Champion), Emily, Eoin, Karina Level ★Infinity: Rebecca Note: Defeating Rebecca's team will unlock the Cosmic Bat! List of Miis That Only Appear as Baseball Teammates Sumy WS (RRE) Gameplay Top Inning Category:Other Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports